


Primera vez

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: Domestic Eremika having sex for the first time.Takes place in between the time skip.Manga spoilers





	Primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages: 18

Eren it’s too much.”

Mikasa snatched the salt container from his hand before he could pour more of it in the dish. She stirred the pan and added the chopped vegetables as he raised his hand in surrender.

“I give up. It looks so simple in the recipe.”

She snorted as she decreased the temperature of the stove and looked at him.

“Well its easier in theory then practical.”

He sighed as he looked back into the cookbook. Its been three years since they conquered the Shina wall back. She and Eren had rebuilt their house and had been living together for the past year. It felt so natural so easy. They spent most of their time in foreign lands and cities to try and develop diplomatic relations, so they barely had any time to be at home like this. She loved this few moments of peace in between the chaos that their life was. In the past few months of living with Eren she had learnt that he was a clean-freak now just like captain Levi. He also tried to help her in the kitchen as best he could but he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box when it came to cooking.

She looked back at him and flushed when she found him already staring at her with a strange expression on his face. She tried to act normally as she raised an eyebrow and he smiled warmly at her. It hasn’t been the first time she had caught him staring at her like this. Mikasa didn’t know if she enjoyed the attention or got flustered by the possibilities of his look. Eren wasn’t the oblivious boy he used to be in their training days. He has matured a lot now.

She knew their living condition wasn’t ideal by the norms of the society. They weren’t related neither were they married. She had received a lot of questions from people about the status of their relationship.

Mikasa simply dismissed them or told them they were family. She wasn’t one to divulge further into gossips and entertain them.

“Ok it’s all red now.”

She snapped out of her thoughts at Eren’s words and started mixing the vegetable properly. She took a spoonful of it and blew it to cool it down before giving it to Eren to taste.

“How is it?”

She asked when he swallowed slowly and gave her an approving look.

“Fantastic as always.”

She smiled at his encouraging words before switching the stove off.

It was late in the evening and Eren was off meeting Armin or someone that Mikasa decided to take a bubble bath. She rarely got free time like this and she wanted to try out the new bath oil that Sasha gave her. It smelled really good. After mixing everything properly and lighting up the scented candles she got in. She sighed with happiness. It was pure bliss. Sasha have told her to take out some time for her personal grooming too. After about an hour of lying there she got up content and satisfied. Mikasa haven’t bought her clothes so she dried herself and wrapped the towel around her before getting out.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she found Eren sitting on the sofa and reading some paper. He did a double take at her scantily dressed form while she blushed from head to toe. The small white towel barely covered her hips and her breast were almost popping out on the top.

“I am just leaving. “

She darted out from there and back in her room before Eren could say something. She had never been this embarrassed before.

The dinner that night was awkward at least for her. Eren didn’t seem much fazed by it as he narrated what he and Armin did today. Maybe he didn’t consider it weird. Or maybe he found her body really repulsive and chose to ignore that part of the night all together. Mikasa had always been conscious of her body. Her stomach wasn’t as soft as other girls and her legs weren’t thick . She knew she was more muscular than a normal girl even more then the girls in military. She didn’t know Eren’s preference but he must like soft and girly girls too.

“Mikasa are you okay?”

Eren was looking at her with concern in his eyes as she nodded half-heartedly. What was she thinking? It’s not like he liked her that way. He probably saw her as his sister nothing more. She barely made it through the dinner before rushing into her room.

Mikasa took off her night dress as she stood in front of the mirror in only her bra and panties. She traced her hands over her abs and flinched. Her biceps were also muscular. She didn’t like what she saw. How could Eren ever be attracted to her? She looked like a man. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard a small knock.

“Mikasa can we talk?”

She was a mess right now and she didn’t want him to see her like this. She chose to say silent and hoped he would think she was asleep and leave her. It was quiet for few seconds before door burst open and Eren walked in.

“What The Fuck Eren?”

“It was unlocked.”

He shrugged casually before his eyes averted to her scantily dressed state. His mouth opened in a small o as Mikasa moved to put her nightgown over her head.

“I am sorry I didn’t know you were-“

He looked at his side as she frowned at him. He was probably disgusted by her body. She shook her head trying to blink back the tears as she pushed him out.

“Eren leave I am tired.”

“Wait, are you crying Mikasa?”

“I want to sleep. Leave now.”

“Not unless you tell me why you look like you are about to cry.”

He grabbed her arm and tilted up her chin to make her look at him. She shook her head and tried to hold back her tears as he engulfed her in his arms.

“Shh. Mikasa it’s ok.”

No. it wasn’t ok. She felt so much safer in his arms. She didn’t want that. He was worried about her as her family while she was madly in love with him.

“Eren please leave.”

She mumbled in his chest as he patted her head comfortingly.

“Baby tell me what’s wrong.”

She froze at his loving endearment and wondered if she heard it correctly or her brain was playing tricks on her. She untangled herself from him and looked up at him to see if was shocked himself. He had a serious expression on his face as he assessed her closely. Ok it wasn’t a big deal. People call their close friends baby too sometimes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead as she gaped. Why was he being so affectionate?

He moved his lips to her cheeks and kissed both sides gently as she looked at him with disbelief.

“You are so beautiful.”

He murmured against her skin before giving her a small peck on her lips. She broke away from him and looked at him in shock.  
“No I am not. What are you doing Eren?”

Instead of answering he took bold steps towards her and she walked backwards.

“Are you drunk?”

He paused then as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“No. Do you really think its so terrible that I want you?”

Her heart skipped a beat as she tried not to get her hopes up. But he had kissed her right? Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe her mind had formed his figment to cope up with her insecurity.

“You are not Eren.”

She blurted out as he chuckled at her. Was he messing with her? It wasn’t funny.

“Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t want me. Ever. I am not beautiful. I am too manly for a girl.”

She turned away and refused to look at him. All she wanted was to cry herself to sleep. Why was he playing with her heart? She saw him approaching behind her through the mirror and shivered when his lips landed on her neck. He played with the hem of her gown as their eyes met in the mirror.

“Who said that?”

His hands slowly lifted her flimsy material before playing with waist band of her underwear. He snapped it against her skin and she gasped.

“Let me.”

He asked for her permission as she bit her lip and he lifted her dress off before throwing it aside. Mikasa moved her hand to cover her breast as he stopped her. His fingers gently trailed over her cleavage as he nibbled her earlobe.

“Don’t ever hide from me.”

She shivered at his husky voice as his arms tightened around her waist from behind.

“This is wrong Eren.”

He turned her in his arms so that he can look at her face properly before leaning down only an inch away from her lips.

“But it feels right.”

He crashed his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss as she engulfed her arms around his neck. This was it. This was what she wanted. Being so close to him. Their tongues tangled together as he pulled her close to him. She broke free from him to discard his shirt and his pant soon followed. They made out for what felt like hours before he removed her bra and underwear.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.”

She flushed at the admiration in his eyes and words as he moved his mouth to her pink pebbles. He teased her exposed skin with his tongue and hands. She whimpered as the heat between her legs grew. He moved lower and lower before his hot breath landed on her center.

“No don’t-“

His tongue laved and sucked at her clit until she came. He got up and licked his mouth as she blushed before moving her mouth over his and tasting herself on his lips. She sucked at his tongue and he groaned before breaking apart.

“Mikasa if you keep doing this then-“

“I want you Eren.”

She whimpered against his lips as she moved her hand down to cup his hardness. She rubbed him over his boxer and felt him growing bigger in her hands as he growled and kissed her again. This time it was harsh and rough as he grabbed her by her hairs. She kept rubbing him and squeezed his balls as he hissed. He breathed heavily as he looked at her with half lidded eyes.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded as he moved his hand to discard his boxers and his hard member sprang free. She grew red at its sheer size and the anticipation as he moved the head over her slit teasingly. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he thrusted inside her. Mikasa gasped at being filled so fully as she tried to adjust. It wasn’t as painful as she thought. It was just kind of weird. Eren slowly pulled out before thrusting back in and she moaned. It hurt but in a good way. He laced their fingers together as he looked into her eyes before starting a slow pace. After a while she accustomed to it and wanted more as she started moving her hips in sync.

“More Eren.”

He groaned as he increased his place and rammed into her. His grunts and her moans filled the room as she felt her climax approaching. He hissed as he planted his hand on the mirror and mashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. He pulled out of her and turned her on her stomach before entering her from behind. She met his eyes in the reflection as the lewd scene of their bodies entangled together made her hotter. She looked away as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into the mirror. His hand palmed her breast as he thrusted harder.

“Look how sexy you are.”

His heavy voice whispered in her ears as she looked at their sweaty bodies. She has never seen something as erotic as this in her life before. Her body was flushed red, her lips swollen and she could see the marks on her neck and chest. Her hairs were wild and slick as they glued to her neck. She felt confident and beautiful. Eren had made her feel that way. Their eyes met again as he bought his thumb to rub at her sensitive bud. Her muscles quivered with pleasure and she came harder then before. She maintained the eye contact before moving her hand down and playing with her nipples. His eyes heated as he nestled his face in her neck and gave two harsh thrusts before emptying himself inside her. They both panted heavily as he pulled out of her and encircled her waist. She leaned back in his chest and closed his eyes as a satisfied smile spread across her face. He then carried her to the bed and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

She woke up alone in the morning. Eren was already up as she brushed and bathed before going into the kitchen. She was surprised to find him drinking coffee and eating bread. He smiled at her and she returned it shyly before moving to the cabinet.

“Here’s your coffee.”

She thanked him as she leaned back on the counter and sipped on it. She could feel him stealing glances at her but refused to look. Her body was already getting hot at the idea of another round in the daylight and she knew she was going to jump him if she looked. It was his fault for being ridiculously hot. His tight shirt did nothing to help her as she fantasized the many ways she could have him again. They both moved towards the sink at the same time as she tried to step away. She looked up at him to find him staring at her with heated look. Shit. A broken cup later both of them found themselves on the floor as he pounded into her and she called out his name like a mantra. It was late afternoon and Mikasa slowly traced her hand over his chest while Eren played with her hairs. They were lying on the sofa basking in the afterglow of the marathon sex. They both were insatiable when it came to sex. Even now Eren’s hand were on her bare ass as he squeezed them slowly. Mikasa was glad that no one showed up today. She was only clad in his shirt while all he had on was his pant.

“This is bad.”

“Why?”

“We will never get anything done like this.”

She mumbled in his chest as he gave a throaty laugh. His palm smacked her ass playfully as she winced and glared at him. He pecked her lips and tightened his arms around her.

“I like this.”

He spoke after a moment of silence and she mentally nodded. She liked this too very much. This is why it was going to be a big problem when she has to leave two days after for a meeting with Kiyomi. Hanji have insisted Mikasa to develop diplomatic relations with her mother’s country.

“I have to leave soon.”

“I will come with you.”

She looked up at him and found him deep in thought. She knew he hated Kiyomi and him being there was not going to smooth anything between them.

“No you won't.”

“I don’t want her using you.”

“I can take care of myself Eren. You know I can.”

She tried to assure him and leaned up to kiss him softly. She was surprised at how natural it felt. There was no awkwardness between them.

“I will miss you.”

She was surprised to hear it as Eren didn’t express his emotions easily. Even last night he made sure to make her feel good about herself. He was a big old softy under that rough exterior.

“Me too.”

He sat up then as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they engaged in a make-out session again which escalated quickly as he removed his pants and she slid over his thickness and rode him as hard as she could.

This was bad. Eren knew he was being selfish. He didn’t deserve her love her care and the right to do this with her. He was leaving her for good in a month. He was going to do things which would probably make her hate him. He was going to hurt her a lot in the future. He should have stayed away from her and the temptation. In the end he was too weak to do that. She had gone to Hizuru for a week and it felt like an eternity to him. He spent every night and day making love to her when she returned, teasing her and showing his love in every possible.

He cherished and worshiped her body the night before he had to leave. It was only after she fell asleep, he let those three magical words slip past his lips and left her with a heavy heart.

There was no going back now. This was the end of them.


End file.
